Making gingerbread cookies
by CookieSpells4
Summary: It's Christmas time in Jump City, that means decorating the tower, the tree and making cookies for Santa (hihi ). The team has decided to separate to do the different tasks, since when does Robin volunteer to bake the cookies with Raven? Pure fluff because I was in a fluffy moment :) Don't forget to review (or PM me) so I know what you think :)


**Making gingerbread cookies:**

_Hi guys! Since it's almost Christmas, I decided to write a one shot centered around this holiday, it may have some fluff not alot to me.  
_

_It's Christmas time in Jump City, that means decorating the tower, the tree and making cookies for Santa (hihi ^^). The team has decided to separate to do the different tasks, since when does Robin volunteer to bake the cookies with Raven?_

* * *

Three days until Christmas, and the people of Jump City are getting ready to welcome the holiday spirit. In Titan Tower, the city's super heroes were busy decorating their home with the most colorful lights in town. Starfire was probably the most exited of the team. She loved this holiday, the snow, the joy, the food, and Santa of course!

"Friends look at this wonderful photo that friend Speedy took of me on the lap of the Santa Claus."

"That's great Star, do you think you can help me put the star on top of the tree?"

"Of course Robin."

The tree looked beautiful, the lights were white, the tinsels were silver and red, and the decoration a golden color. Robin was proud of his work. He choose to do the tree, when Cyborg put up the lights, while Beast Boy and Starfire decorated the inside of the tower. They only had one thing left to do: it was last minute shopping! It is well know that it's hard to shop when you're fighting Slade, Cinderblock or the HIVE. Raven and Robin got their shopping done already; Starfire and Speedy (her new boyfriend) only went with them to get her picture with Saint Nick; that's Starfire alright won't hesitate to act like a child sometimes.

"Hey Rae were going to the mall, okay."

"You idiots waited until the last minute, again did you? Why am I not surprised."

"We've been busy Rae you know decorating and stuff." Said Beast Boy.

"And weren't you supposed to do something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Cyborg."

"You insisted on making the gingerbread cookies, with me remember."

A pinkish Raven turned to Robin; she has always had a crush on him, but wanted to make those cookies to get out of shopping duty with the team. They were a handful at this time of year, always went separate ways, even getting lost in the process.

"I never said it was with you Boy."

"Yeah Rob, you were suppose to come with us today to watch B, and keep him from getting lost, again."

"Well I want to stay here to help Raven, she might burn the oven like last time, or burn down the tower."

"That was one time Boy Blunder! Don't push it!"

"Okay Robin your loss, have fun with the oven burning queen."

"I heard that Beast Boy! You better start running!"

"See ya Rae, bye!" yelled out Beast Boy, as he ran out the door, followed by Cyborg and Starfire.

The three titans left to the biggest mall in town, (it had the most wonderful choice of shoes according to Starfire) leaving the two birds alone in the tower. Raven went to the kitchen to get the recipe book out, she was determined to not burn anything (or anyone in Robins case) today. Robin followed her he got the ingredients out and pre-weighted them. Secretly Raven was celebrating inside, she was spending time with her leader and crush.

"Robin, why did you want to stay?"

"No reason, I can't spend time with my best friend anymore is that it?"

"No, I'm just wondering that's all."

Robin had a big smile on his face; he didn't want to say it in front of Cyborg or the team that he had fallen for Raven. Spending time with her, knowing that the rest of titans wouldn't be back for hours, was the perfect opportunity for him to tell her.

"Okay, so first let's preheat the oven to 350 Fahrenheit, and grease two trays."

"Yes chef Raven!"

"Very funny Robin. Ok, in a large bowl, sift together flour, baking soda, and spices. Set aside". She read out loud. "It's not that hard."

"You said the exact same thing when you made the turkey, and we ended up getting take out."

"Robin I'm warning you, don't push it."

"Sorry. So what's next? I finished the first step."

Raven took the book, they followed every step carefully, making sure nothing was going wrong. They had made a nice dough, cut out the little characters, and put them on the trays.

"Last step, Bake until crisp but not darkened, 8 to 10 minutes"

Now that the cookies were in the oven, the two birds started to clean up. Raven, had a little dough on her cheek, Robin noticed this of course.

"Hey Rae, you've got some dough on your face. Don't worry I'll get it off."

As he put his gentle hand on her face, Raven felt a wave of emotion come into her, and heat go threw her cheeks. Robin got the dough off but wouldn't let her go, he rubbed her soft cheek and brought his face closer to hers. He kissed her, he didn't know why the sudden rush, but he did. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds until he pulled back, he was afraid on how Raven would react. She didn't respond to it.

"Raven… I… I'm sorry. I just… I love you and if you don't feel anything it's alright. I had to tell you that. I mean it's almost Christmas and I had to say something."

"Robin, I …"

"Rae it's okay, don't bother."

Raven walked closer to him, she took his hands, and returned his earlier kiss.

"Robin, don't assume that I don't love you. Because I do Robin, ever since you saved me from Trigon, I have felt something for you."

"Really you do?"

"No, I'm talking about the tree you idiot. Of course I love you Robin."

"Well in that case."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and starting kissing her more passionately, until…

"Hey Guys we're home!"

The two birds quickly separated.

"Great, um hi Beast Boy how was shopping?"

"It was most fantastic! We have done the finishing touches."

"Hey people, it actually smells like nothing burnt down."

"Very funny Cyborg, you are such a barrel of laughs."

"Looks like Raven hasn't changed in the past 2 hours."

"He doesn't know that" mumbled Robin

The timer on the oven went off, the cookies were done.

"Wow Raven, these are really good! What did you put in them?"

"Nothing much."

"No Rae, this cookies have got something else in them."

"He's right Rae, they do have something special in them, and that's your heart. You baked them with love."

Raven blushed; Robin went by her and kissed her. Cyborgs month dropped, Starfire clapped her hands so hard the room shook, and Beast Boy…

"Hey people, how long have we been gone exactly!"

* * *

END

_I hoped you liked it, read and review. PLEASE  
_


End file.
